


Calculated

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Double Penetration, Home Invasion, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nonverbal Communication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Smut, dtao3, lube because we are not stupid, please don't be stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: They talked about it once, albeit very drunk on margaritas and cherry white claws, they talked about it. By the time the 3 were awake and crawling around with vile headaches, they decided to shelf it. That conversation was for the future.And the time for that conversation came.(Disclaimer: This story is not tagged Rape/non-con because it is a consensual non-consent (CNC) story meaning everything is planned and there is absolutely no rape involved, please see my end notes.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 61
Kudos: 569





	1. Write it out

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my end notes on this story in particular because it is very important. 
> 
> (Also I'm aware the characterization in this first chapter isn't perfect, chapter 2 will be a lot better.)

"Are you 100% sure?" 

Dream and Sapnap still felt so goddamn nervous about the entire thing even though they planned out everything humanly possible. 

That morning they both woke up to a Discord notification from George; that wasn't out of the ordinary on it’s own, they still texted each other constantly even from the same room. But this message was different. 

George had briefly mentioned having a particular kink before but they were all too nervous to try it. Back in the beginning of their relationship together after working out all the details, they had a few drinks one night and talked about what they were interested in. The alcohol made George lose all inhibitions and he told them about the kink he had. 

Shit, it was a scary kink. Not paying enough attention or doing something wrong is insanely dangerous. 

So they just shelved the topic until now. 

George wasn't frustrated or angry that his boyfriends wouldn't do this with him—if it never happened he'd be fine—but he always wanted it. He had always wanted something intense like this, something that would keep his mind occupied for days. 

But he needed a plan, so he drafted one. 

He wrote down everything he wanted from them. There was a little bit of room for his boyfriends to get creative, but the entire concept was his creation. He wrote it all down in one place and after almost a half a year of dating he finally showed it to his boyfriends. 

Dream didn't even realize how much George liked this particular thing— he had heard about it, of course, but the idea of it happening was terrifying. Anything could go wrong, and it could even end in a breakup. However, reading those words nearly made his eyes roll back, it was something he would never expect from George but it was still so George-like, down to the last detail. It was definitely enticing but was the risk worth it? 

Sapnap bit his lip raw while reading the doc that morning. The details were something that fit them so well, it was like they had already done it the story was so spot on. George even added little notes to each section, answering any questions he thought they could possibly have. It was so comprehensive and perfect. 

At the very end of the document there were more notes from George explaining how to do non verbal check-ins, signs to show that they were okay without breaking character. 

Sapnap was the first to finish reading, he walked down the hall and asked a question about the ending portion of the story but George told him to wait for Dream to get here. They laid together, George rubbing his back and smiling until Dream stumbled in asking if George was 100% sure.

"I'm 100% sure, I trust you guys so much," George answered. They all found themselves cuddled up in George's bed after waking up. 

Dream crawled into the bed as well, laying on George's chest, Sapnap's face inches away, "What if it's too intense?"

"It won't be. I've been drafting that thing for weeks, thought it over one thousand times," George sighed. "I don't want to pressure you guys into indulging in a kink that you both don't have. Please tell me if you don't want to, the last thing I want is to be selfish." 

"Don't be worried about us, be worried about you! This is the most dangerous for you," Dream replied, Sap nodding along. 

"Topping in this situation can be just as traumatic if you aren't prepared, I know I'm in the most danger here but I don't want you guys to be hurting mentally either," George explained and started combing through Dream's hair with his fingers. 

"From reading what you sent us I think we can do it," Sap whispered. 

"I'm ready, but you have to swear up and down you'll use the check-ins regularly, you’ll stop if you need to and you won't force yourself to keep going," Dream commanded looking very seriously at George. 

The Brit let out a little giggle at Dream's face, "I promise."

"I'm serious!" 

"I'm sorry, you just aren't intimidating at 9am with your hair looking like that. I do promise with my entire heart. I'll follow the script," George smiled and kissed the top of Dream’s head. 

"And I thought Dream was the scene writer. This script is amazing," Sapnap teased. 

"We do need some to order some things—" 

"I already have everything we need ready to order, consider it bought," George interjected. 

"So we're doing this?" Sap asked. 

"We are, but one last thing, what do we do if you ask us to stop and it sounds real?" Dream squeezed George's hand. The thought of potentially hearing him genuinely begging him to stop was terrifying to imagine, it was making his heart break. 

"It might sound like that but if I want you to stop I'll use the safeword. It's just a part of the script so don't worry, you are not going to actually hurt me, I'll just be acting," George said. "I think you will like it more than you think." 

"I like the idea, I really do, I'm just scared of it getting too real." 

"I'm scared of that too but George is a big boy and will let us know if he wants out," Sapnap joked as he reached over and rubbed Dream's back in a comforting motion trying to ease this anxiety. Though Dream was excited to do this, he was still scared of hurting one of the people he cared about the most. 

"I know, I hope you like it, George," Dream smiled. 

George covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment, "I'm happy you guys wanna do it with me, I wish we could start right now.” 

"We still need to wait for the stuff to come in, probably be ready by the end of the week," Sapnap groaned, stretching and snuggling down further into the covers. "For now, I'm going back to bed because I woke up too early." 

"Saturday would be perfect-" George mumbled. 

"Sapnap it is almost 10am!" Dream whisper-yelled picking up his phone to look at the time. 

"Too early." 

"Oh my god."

Before Sapnap started dozing off, George spoke up again, "I'm so glad you two like it, it's been on my mind for weeks." 

"I'm excited to hear George say the things he wrote," Dream taunted. 

"Shut up." 

"What? You wrote it!" 

And that is how Monday began, the rest of the week was practically torture as they waited for Saturday night to come. Everything they ordered for the scene was here and ready to be used, they could have done without it, but felt incomplete without it. 

Everything was in place and the moon was rising. 


	2. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have added some more tags to this story so please read those before entering. Thank you guys for support on this story even before I started writing the actual smut section, it really means a lot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read chapter 1 first!)

"We're going out! We will probably be back in a few hours." Sap called from right outside the small kitchen. 

George came around the corner into the room, Dream and Sapnap stood by the door to the garage, coats and boots on ready to leave, "You guys have fun tonight, drive safe." 

"We will," Dream answered, "are you gonna stream while we're gone?" 

"Probably, maybe Punz will be online or something. Be careful."

"Okay mom," Sap teased before grabbing the keys and going out to the garage, they were going to dinner while George elected to stay home.

He walked back upstairs to get his headphones from his bedroom then came back downstairs and into the kitchen, the noise of the closing garage door thundered throughout the house. He decided to make something to eat before he started streaming and maybe make something to drink. As George reached into the fridge for a drink he heard the distinct click of the lock on the front door. 

"Dream?" George called a little confused, why was the  _ front _ door opening? Didn’t make a lot of sense considering they left through the garage. 

Without warning, two tall men dressed in all black tight fit clothes stepped into the doorway out of George's field of view. As he walked towards the door to inspect more a hand grabbed his arm in a tight hold that almost made him collapse. "Found him," the shorter of the two called to the other. 

George tried to get out of the man’s hold but the brunette was both stronger than him and slightly taller. His attention was turned to the sound of boots clicking against tiles, another man stepped into the kitchen. "Other two are probably upstairs, I'll take care of them. Put him in the living room," the tall blonde instructed. They both had keys, ropes, and other things attached to their waistband but from the looks of it no holsters. 

George tried squirming out of the grasp but he just couldn't, the brunette man in black's grip was way too strong. "What the fuck let go of me!" George screamed and tried to kick the other in the legs or anywhere that would let him get away but he was dragged into the living room against his will. "Let me go, get the fuck off me!"

What the fuck was going on and how did they even get inside? There was no stupid key under the mat for this exact reason. He wanted to be terrified out of his mind but he was more angry than anything else. This is a position he definitely didn’t want to be in and he didn’t even do anything wrong! 

"Speak again and I gag you to," he told him while reaching for some rope tied to his hip. George fought as hard as he could but the man's grip was getting tighter around him, he whimpered at the definite bruise that would be on his arm the next day. 

The man pulled his hands behind his back and started tying them together while George continued to struggle but not speak. The man took two fingers and tested the binds, making sure they were not too tight and making a simple knot with an extra strand that would release his hands if pulled. 

George panted but still stuck out two fingers pressed together from his left hand towards the man behind him, he was still good. 

"Where are they?" The blonde asked, storming down the stairs, the sound of his heavily combat boots echoed throughout the space. 

"Not fucking here, you bitch," George spat. 

The tall man stepped slowly into the living room and onto the same carpet George was sitting on, he looked at the shorter with this glare of almost amusement but still anger. He quickly shifted his attention to the other intruder, "I think we have a smart one on our hands. No worries, 'already have what we're looking for."

"He's definitely a fighter, but I'm sure that'll change soon," He replied and cracked his knuckles. 

"Both of you can go to hell," George called looking between the two strange men. 

"George, George… You’re only digging your own grave."

"How… How do you know my name?" 

"I like to know the names of my toys before I pick them up," The blonde answered with a smile. George felt more confused than ever, a toy? The brown haired man glared and left the room, while the taller man stayed. "Feisty I see," He remarked, pacing the carpet looking down at the boy on his knees, "I don't think that'll do George, I don't think you can keep up this act for long."

"You're a bitch," George spat, he wasn't just going to roll over without a fight, definitely not to a tall blonde dumbass.

The man sighed, "Brats." 

"I am  _ not _ a brat!" 

"Yeah? What do you call this little show you're putting on pretending not to be scared?" 

Their original conversation was disregarded when a voice interrupted it, "Hey, wanna see what I found?" The brown haired man rounded the corner holding a photograph of Dream, Sapnap and George on their summer trip from a few months ago. He walked over to the other man and showed him the picture, "Still think these guys are just roommates?" 

"It's not illegal to go on a trip with my best friends," George mumbled almost quieter, trying not to reveal something that they might figure out faster than he anticipated. 

The blonde stormed over, passed George's view to look at his back, more specifically, his hands. "I don't think friends all have wedding bands." 

"It's just a ring." 

"How come they all are in the same style then?" 

"3 for two deal at the jewelry shop," George smartly replied. 

"Oh I think you're lying," the brown haired man approached George from the front, leaving the picture behind on the end table. "A twink living in a house with two taller guys, no girlfriends, rings, one car among the three of you? Just fess up to it already," He taunted, "those two pretty boys in the picture are your  _ boyfriends." _

George tried to come up with an excuse but words failed him in the moment. He mumbled, "Shut up." 

"Look what we have here! Little fucking whore who needed two boyfriends instead of one," the blonde teased, walking around George to stand by the other man. "Let me guess, you let them fuck you.” 

“No I don’t, because we’re not together!” 

“Don’t keep lying to me. It won’t end well," The blonde threatened and looked down at him. 

“Shut the hell up,” George hissed and rolled his eyes. 

"Let me just go ahead and get this straight right now,” The man shot back at him. George shuddered and tried not to make it obvious that he was now worried for what was about to happen. The man in all black continued, “We're going to do what we want with  _ our  _ little fuck toy," the blonde pointed down at George with a cocky smile.  _ A toy, that's why they're here. _ "Just so you'll know which names you'll be screaming for in, I don't know about an hour, you can call me Sir, you can call him Master. Call either of us anything else and you'll pay."

"How about dickhead and dumpster fire? I feel like those are more fitting names," George snarled and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh no," The shorter boy with brown dusty hair, ‘Master,’ said with a look of fake distress. "I'm almost going to feel bad for you after this."

There really had been no real threats so far, they both looked like they had a lot on them but no weapons so George wasn't extremely scared, he was not going to just give up and roll over  _ that _ easily. But the two men weren’t completely harmless. 

Then, they both practically jumped on top of him. 

George groaned when he felt a pair of hands grip his wrists in a tight hold and start untying the piece of rope. The other man grabbed the thread from his waist and reached for George’s knees. He wrapped one end of the rope around the bend of his knee and the other side to his other leg, there was about a foot and half of extra slack where George could move his legs slightly. The shorter’s hands were brought in front of him then and tied together then attached to the second rope between his legs giving him very little mobility. 

One of the men shoved his face into the floor and because of his binds he couldn’t straighten out his legs or move his arms. The position left his face pressed into the carpet and his knees still on the ground propped with his ass up. 

The position was humiliating to say the least, he blushed but the anger was still boiled up inside him, “You both are fucking freaks, what the hell is wrong with you? Let me fucking go.” 

George didn’t want to just give in but whatever was about to happen wasn’t going to be fun in the slightest. He could tell by the combat boots and a pair of legs out of the corner of his eye that the blonde man sat down to his left. He could no longer see the other man but he could hear shuffling behind him. George heard the clink of metal, similar to the sound of a belt but he would never be sure, his blood ran ice cold and the confidence he used to have was fading. 

“George, I don’t think you want to be in any  _ more _ pain than you definitely will be. So I’m going to give you a choice, address us by our names or you’ll be punished,” ‘Master’ commanded again, his voice was barely any softer than the other man's but there was a sweet touch in there. 

“I’m not going to,” George mumbled but still had spite in his voice, from what he could see the two men didn’t have any weapons on them but it didn’t make the situation any less terrifying. He thought about giving in but he couldn’t just give up and let these random men touch him. 

“Is it because you are loyal to your little boyfriends? I wonder what they’ll think when they come home and find out you got fucked.”

_ Fuck _ , “They’ll understand I didn’t want it.” George whispered, he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else honestly, what would they think? He had never cheated before-  _ this isn't fucking cheating, they are forcing you! But still, you could fight harder.  _

“Oh but will they? I don’t know you do have your ass in the air.”

And just like that the anger was back, “I can’t fucking move you asshole!” 

“Enough of both of your bickering,” The brunette called and George’s skin covered in goosebumps when he felt the distinct drag of a leather belt gently rubbing at his seat of his pants, thank god he was still fully clothed. It would act as a layer of protection, but it wouldn't completely prevent him from feeling it. “One last chance before I start.”

“Never.” George answered and he would be regretting that decision a few strikes from now. 

The first strike came fast against George’s ass, the sound rang out into the space. George had to fight making a sound, his body desperately wanted to voice the pain but he wasn’t going to let it, he wasn’t going to be defeated. He grit his teeth hard but still spat out, “Doesn’t even fucking hurt.” 

Master hummed in response and struck again, and fuck did it feel like George was dying. He whimpered for a moment, he almost faulted before shouting, "Fuck you, fuck both of you!" He was so angry, he couldn't even think properly, if he even tried to sit up he would probably get his face shoved into the carpet once again. 

The third smack came and along with it was the burning sensation behind George's eyes. "That fucking hurts," His voice was still strong but he knew he was close to breaking, this couldn't last forever. The fourth hit came fast, he had little time to mentally recover from the third. "Stop," George tried to sound tough again but it sounded more like a whine. 

The next strike was so intense, so painful, George screamed  _ loud _ and had to blink back tears, "Please stop." With his hand he stuck out two fingers together and waited for their response. His voice didn’t exactly match what he really wanted, so he used the signal to clarify. Master lightly dragged the belt across him, just teasing him with the leather or maybe to comfort him in a sadistic way. 

Sir spoke up, "Use the names I told you to and he'll stop."

"Please don't make me," George whispered against the floor, face rubbed raw from being pushed by the force of the hits. His knees ached from his own weight in this position. 

"Well since you don't want to say it…" Master replied, moving his wrist back, pulling the belt away. 

George panicked, he didn't know if he could handle another. "Master stop," he whispered and after a moment of silence he added, "Please?" He felt so broken, tears fell from his eyes both out of pain and humiliation, he felt so painfully helpless. 

"See now, that wasn't so hard," Master mumbled and dropped the belt onto the floor, with his hand he started caressing and rubbing at George's butt trying to soothe the skin. Luckily for George he kept his pants on so the pain would last for a shorter amount of time. 

"Look George, all you need to do is follow instructions and you'll be taken care of," Sir added, a few moments ago he was sitting on George's left but now he was out of the smaller boy's field of view. 

"I still don't want to have sex," George groaned but quickly remembered to add, "Sir."

"I didn't ask what you fucking wanted," Sir snapped. 

George closed his eyes while they moved around behind him, he tried his best to catch his breath and calm down. From how it was looking this was gonna happen no matter how much he doesn't want it to. The shorter intruder was now sitting next to George on his left while the blonde sat between his legs. For a moment Sir didn't say anything, he merely sat there while rubbing up and down George's thighs and legs, they all just needed a moment to breath, remind themselves of a few things. 

As George showed the hand signal again, Sir removed his hands and spoke. "You have one job and it's actually really simple, I hope you can handle it, don't cum while I'm prepping you," Sir instructed, pulling George's legs further apart. 

George squirmed, his snappy attitude making a return, "I doubt you could even make me, you fucking weirdo. What type of creep are you?" 

The blonde man gripped George’s left thigh in a painful hold, "I could just not fucking prep you and see what happens, see how loud you scream from pain-" 

George, realizing that this might be a really, really bad time to bite back says, "Wait! Please, don't- I'm sorry… Sir." Those words felt like knives coming out of his throat, he hated this so fucking much. 

"Things go so much smoother when you listen to us," Master reminded from George's left, "I don't like wasting my energy punishing little whores like you." 

George went silent when he felt cold metal against his ankle,  _ please don’t tell me that’s a knife. _ "What are you doing?"  _ Shit.  _ "-Sir?"

"I don't feel like untying the knots again," He replied and George felt the cool air against his legs going up and up towards his hips.  _ Scissors, that’s just so much better. Well at least I can’t get cut.  _

The blonde cut up both pant legs and the waistband, cutting around the rope until he could completely pull away the fabric. George shuttered and the abrupt coolness of the air, the rope was now against his skin and his lower body was completely exposed. Sir took the handle of the scissors and started making circles on George’s thighs and up towards his butt with a light hand, they were freezing cold and making George shiver in anticipation.  _ That wasn’t in the script. _

The man behind him retrieved the small tube from his side pocket and talked while he covered his fingers in the clear gel, “Fight me about this again and I stop, so shut your fucking mouth for once.” 

George thought about fighting him, he thought about biting back and giving him a piece of his mind but decided against it, was it really worth hurting himself over?  _ Might as well be comfortable _ , he sighed inside his head. 

The man's fingers were surprisingly gentle in the beginning, he drew circles around George's hole before pressing in. George relaxed a little more and the motions became rough. He could feel every little twitch of the man's fingers inside him, down to the smallest little turns. Pain was long forgotten when the fingers first brushed the spot inside, he bit down hard on his lip trying to keep the noises inside. A spark shot down his spine into his stomach and lit a fire there. He was not going to give this fucking stranger the satisfaction of making him groan. Sir’s fingers brushed his prostate again when he wasn’t expecting and his breath hitched, legs twitched,  _ oh no.  _

“Strike a nerve?” Sir asked, prodding with his fingers trying to find the place again. ‘Fuck off,’ those words died on his tongue, he didn’t want to stop now. After a few seconds Sir found his spot again and pressed against it, hard. The tallest boy was so invested in the scene he didn’t even care that it wasn’t about him anymore, he could tell just by George’s squirms how much he was enjoying it. 

George hissed. This wasn't going to be easy fuck. He could almost feel the man smiling behind him because now it almost felt like he was  _ trying  _ to work him up, his fingers were shoving into him fast and pressing against that spot again and again. 

After almost a minute George couldn't handle it anymore and let out a small sigh, a little noise that would be the beginning of his defeat. 

The knot inside the shorter boy’s stomach was growing and growing with every push and shove of the man’s fingers, this needs to end soon or something bad is going to happen. George was determined to not cum even if it killed him, he was  _ not _ going to cum from a stranger's hand.

But Sir wasn’t even trying to prep him anymore, he was  _ trying  _ to make him cum. 

4 fingers now pushed in and out of him and they were hitting the spot dead on. George could barely breathe, was he making noises now? Shit, he definitely was groaning and didn’t even notice. He needed it, he needed to cum now though he was so ashamed, what the fuck would people think of him? Cuming after getting finger fucked by a complete and total stranger who somehow knew which spots drove him wild. 

For a moment he couldn’t breathe or move, he realized he had passed the point of no return, even if he wanted to he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t make his body not react the way it did. His cock twitched and spouted cum, heart racing, his brain couldn’t even keep up and for a moment all he could see was pitch black. 

“George, George, You cannot seem to follow instructions can you? Oh well, I think this next part will be punishment in itself,” Sir admitted. George groaned, his vision returned quickly but the shame that followed made him wish he would have passed out completely. “But don’t get me wrong, you still aren’t allowed to cum or touch without asking first, slut.” 

George weakly nodded and they moved him around again, the brown haired boy pulled his shoulders so he was sitting on his knees once again. "Try anything," The man said while untying George hands from the rope attaching them down to his knees but his hands were still tied to one another, "And I mean anything,” He continued, “I promise it will end in your ass turning a new shade of purple." 

He gave a small nod and pulled his hands in towards his chest as Master continued removing the rope from his knees. He sat on his knees in that same position he was in earlier. He finally got the chance to look around, well, look down and see a pretty embarrassing mess. His cheeks instantly started going red while Sir removed his belt and both of them took off their pants. 

George breathed in sharply, he was now pinned between the two of them, all without any cloth between their legs, thighs locked in an interesting position but comfortable, the brunette was directly in front of him while the blonde was still behind. Sir’s cock, covered in lube, was now resting against his hole. He felt so conflicted, he did want more but not like this… two pairs of hands were gripping his sides and hips and the blonde slowly slipped in. There were no small breaks like normal, no time to adjust or get comfortable, “Wait-” 

“Toys don’t get to make demands,” Master reminded and gripped him tighter.  _ A toy, is that what I am now?  _ George asked himself as more of the length was shoved inside. Sir, obviously getting impatient, pushed the last two inches inside suddenly without warning. “Fucking hell,” George whined, he felt like he was on fire. In this moment there was definitely more pain than pleasure, and he could feel the ache in his bones. Sir lightly rolled his hips against George which pulled a whine out of him. 

“Aw, you think this hurts?” Sir teased while manhandling George’s legs and the brunette moved closer. By the end George was sitting chest to chest with the shorter brown haired man while Sir was still inside him.

Then George's heart fucking dropped.

The two men lifted him a small amount, sir reached in front of George and covered the other boy's cock in the clear liquid. Master guided his cock to George's hole as well, but the blonde was still inside him. There was no way, no way this was happening. "Wait, wait please don't, it's gonna hurt," George babbled and was trying to get out of their grasp but they were both so much stronger, holding him down. 

"You can do it," Master encouraged while starting to press in alongside his accomplice. George started to struggle even more, he was quick to attempt standing but the man behind him snagged his thighs in a tight hold and kept him down. 

"No, no I can't, don't,  _ please _ don't," George was begging and whining, it felt like hell, it burned and ached and George had nowhere to go, nowhere to run and escape this feeling. “Stop, please fucking stop, don’t.” 

"See look, 'told you he could take cock," The blonde laughed and bit by bit the two of them slid George down on both of their cocks. 

The brunette occasionally threw his head back and groaned, whimpering about how  _ tight  _ he is. Sir gripped him harder in response, mumbling against George's neck, "I don't know why you don't wanna be our toy George, you were practically made for it."

George wanted to yell at him, start fighting again, but he just couldn't when he felt them both finally bottom out. So full, it almost felt good too, pressed right up against spots inside him that would make him go crazy. It still hurt so bad but as time passed his body adjusted. 

And fuck, they started moving. 

Every little stroke and movement felt amplified. George breathed in sharp, the press against his prostate was so fucking strong he felt his dick  _ twitch  _ at the feeling. He could feel his stomach turning, drunk on the feeling he almost forgot that he wasn’t supposed to cum without asking… But they weren’t reminding him? He was so lost in the feeling, almost forgetting what he was doing it felt so good. 

Each tiny stroke felt so good, it was like double the amount of pleasure of anything he had ever felt before. Sooner than George thought he was cuming again, so much pressure against that spot he couldn't even try to hold back, he couldn't do anything but take it. He rested his forehead on the brown haired man’s shoulder and shuttered as he came, his mouth dropped open, he could barely keep the groans and noises inside him any longer. He should have felt terrified for cuming without permission but in the moment he could care less. He liked the warm feeling, both of them so close to him, touching his thighs and waist, making him feel so good. For a split second he forgot about the scene and it was just Dream and Sapnap taking care of him, but that moment quickly passed. 

They aren’t stopping. 

_ They aren’t stopping.  _

There were a few seconds where George didn’t care, he was just happy to cum again for the night, happy to be between them, but those few seconds came and went fast because now he was hyper aware of the two cocks inside him. Each one was rubbing against places inside him that made his body go limp but now he was too sensitive, every touch to those spots felt like he was getting electrocuted. 

He was so lost inside his head he barely remembered that both of them were talking to him. “Aw, see that? Little fucking slut just came,” Master taunted. 

“Did he?” The other man teased. 

"Too much," George whined and began to start looking for a way out of their grip but it was definitely too late. He was pinned between the two, Master's hands on his hips keeping him down, making sure he had nowhere while Sir's hands were gripping his thighs tight.

"Should have waited to cum and you wouldn't be so sensitive right now." 

"Too much, it's way too much- fuck," George choked. Sir used his left hand and made the two finger sign against his thigh and temporarily slowed his pace, George brought his still bound hands to his shoulder so the other could see and showed the symbol with his left hand.

The blonde jumped back into the scene fast when he knew his partner was still only acting, "You should have thought of that, fucking slut." 

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? He thought to himself but that thought was quickly pulled away when sir hit that spot inside him dead on. George felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment, his mind was racing and his heart pounded out of his chest. He probably would have been able to recover had it not happened again a moment later and again and again. "Oh fuck, please, it hurts-" George whined against Masters neck. 

“You’re doing so good George, don't stop now,” Master replied. The smaller boy blushed but still groaned in pain. 

He was still so sensitive, everywhere from his stomach to his thighs burned with pain but that pain slowly mixed with need? It felt like he was going to die when his cock started filling with blood, again. He didn’t know how much he was going to be able to take? The two boys were moaning and slurring degrading words against George’s ears again, telling him how much of a slut he was. The words were making him twitch all over and he could tell by their voices that both of them wouldn’t last much longer. 

But there was also his needs, the neediness running through him, he was completely hard again. He couldn’t think or keep himself together for much longer. He was pulled out of his head when he heard two twin groans. 

Sir’s hips stuttered as he finally came inside him. Complete fucking strangers were cuming inside him no no no, George almost panicked but he was too out of it to put up a fight. The other boy rested his head on George while he came, rolling his hips and breathing heavy. The two men stopped and took a moment to blink a few times and get their bearings. Sir pulled away but not before pressing a soft hand into George's back. 

The both took a step back and looked at their work. George looked to be a complete fucking wreck, his hair messed, lips bruised from chewing, face red and his entire body covered in sweat. His cock was now red and so sensitive. 

Now the shorter boy was so fucking close, he was merely inches away from the edge when they both came but it stopped too soon and now he was so desperate the room was spinning. "Sir, I really want to, I really need it, what do I need to do," George whispered, only his hands were bound in front of him but he didn't dare try anything. He was close enough to use his hands on himself but he couldn’t even handle the idea of being tortured again. 

"Your hands are right there," Sir stated, cocking his eyebrow up.  _ This was definitely a test.  _

"You already told me not to touch myself," George replied. 

“Good boy,” Master praised. George tried not to flush at the words but he felt so desperate, anything was better than nothing right now. He wanted to fight back, say he didn't need it but he was seconds away from melting into the floor he was so full of need. 

"Sit right here on the floor," Master instructed. George started to stand but the man was quick to correct him, "Use your knees."

George wanted to groan out loud but he knew if he wanted to finish again he would need to be extremely careful. He walked on his knees, it felt so childish but he did it and sat in the spot the brunette asked him to.

"Good boy, you are allowed to cum but only if you use your forearms." Sir interjected and the both stood back a few feet away, looking down at him. "What a fucking whore, needing to cum so bad he'd do anything…" 

George was silent, he brought his hands down and angled his cock to be between his forearms close to his wrist, desperately looking for friction. He looked down at the carpet, trying to ignore the other two half naked men. 

"Start speaking or stop moving, you can't do both greedy slut," Master reminded. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Master, it feels so good." 

"This is the best part, you were so confident in the beginning but now you are reduced to nothing more than a fuck toy," Master replied. 

While the taller boy stayed, the brunette walked around the corner into the dining room out of George's line of sight. 

"Please, I just wanna cum so bad," George mumbled, he looked down at the ground not even trying to be a brat anymore, that was given up a long time ago. He wanted it so bad he didn't know how much more he could take. 

"You liked it when you got both of our cocks at the same time didn't you? Liked getting stuffed full?" Sir asked. 

"Yes." George replied coldly, the word was stale. Part of him still wanted to say no, he wanted to get up and wash his skin clean from all of this. Forget it ever happened. 

“What do you call me?”

“Sir, I’m sorry.” 

"What are you?" The man demanded. 

_ I hate you,  _ "A toy." 

"Who do you belong to?" Sir demanded. When the bound boy only replied with a gasp he shouted, "Answer the fucking question." 

"I'm your toy, I'm your toy, Sir. Please oh my god please Sir, let me cum I can barely handle it," George whined, his voice was broken, fuck it, he was broken. He hated this so much but he needed it. He wanted to sob but he was so close, he would probably cum if they said too or not and face whatever consequence was waiting for him. 

"That's it, you can cum, good boy," Sir praised with a voice sweet like honey. The softness in his voice mixed with the praise made George flush and pushed him over the edge into just bliss. 

"Fuck…" George groaned as he finally came again for the third time, the cum covered his arms, wrists, rope and started dripping down his hands as George gasped and shook from the intensity, he definitely wasn't going to be awake for much longer. It felt like he was going to collapse any second but luckily he only lurched forward, gasping for air. 

He was still trying to think, get his breathing right and calm his racing heart when looked up and saw Sapnap standing in front of him in the same clothes he left in. The blonde man in black was gone, the men who hurt him were now finally gone. "George?" Sap started and rushed over. "What happened? We were only gone for a few hours?" 

"Where are they?" George asked in a groggy voice. 

"Who? Was someone in the house?!" Sapnap asked. He started untying the complicated knots in the rope around George's wrist, ignoring what they were covered in. He rubbed George’s slightly red wrists and pulled the boy into his lap. George went limp and collapsed into him, savering being able to touch him again even though he felt so weak. He drew circles into his shoulders and rubbed his face against Sapnap's collar. 

Dream walked into the room shortly after, fully clothed wearing the same thing he left a few hours ago in, "What the hell happened?" 

"Two men broke in, I don't know what they were looking for," George whimpered. 

Sapnap rubbed his thighs and hips while Dream rushed over and sat behind him on the floor rubbing and lightly scratching his back. Dream tried his best to make his boyfriend comfortable, "It's okay, we're home, we're not going to leave. Don’t worry you’re okay.” 

George lifted his head and looked at Sapnap, "Aren't you… Aren't you upset?" 

"Upset about what?" Sap asked. 

"I slept with them?" 

"No George," Sapnap squeezed him, "We're not mad at you at all okay, they hurt you." 

George went quiet, it was a soft moment between all of them. George ran his hands over Sap’s shoulders and back, George felt a little numb for a minute, he needed time to get out of the scene mentally. 

“My ass hurts so bad,” George mumbled which prompted the other two to absolutely  _ lose their shit.  _ The scene was officially over when Dream laughed so hard he started coughing and almost died. “This is not funny, I’m in pain!” George whined. 

“I already have some Advil set out for in the morning but do you want some more for tonight?” 

“I’ll be fine but we might need to get Dream to the hospital," George remarked and got off Sapnap's lap though it was painful. He hissed at sitting on his ass but he wanted to see both of them at the same time. They all sat on the carpet in a little circle. 

"God that was so funny," Dream gasped, wiping away a tear from his eye. "But seriously, we didn't hurt you too bad did we?" 

"Don't flatter yourself I'm gonna be fine," George sassed and leaned back on his hands. "I have a high-ish pain tolerance." 

"Didn't you cry while watching 'A Dog's Purpose' the other night?" 

"Correction, I have a high physical pain tolerance. Also that movie was sad, don't act like you didn't get emotional either, Sapnap,” George mumbled. “Felt good but my body aches now.” 

“Let’s go get in bed,” Dream elected. 

“As fun as that sounds, I cannot move,” George groaned. 

Sap rolled his eyes, after he stood up he grabbed George by the waist and held him tight against his chest, “Carrying you was not in the script.” 

“Are you really complaining about having to hold me?” 

“No,” Sap mumbled in a little sweet voice before squeezing him tighter. 

They all stumbled upstairs and into their shared bedroom, "God that was amazing, everything felt so good," George smiled as Sapnap sat him down on the bed and they all crawled into bed. 

"I have to say that was a lot more fun than I expected,” Dream groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I was worried I wasn’t going to like it but I really did.” 

“The little scissor move was cute, I liked it, but why did you do it?” George asked. 

“It felt a little sadistic, like I was playing with my prey,” Dream got into the middle of the bed and Sapnap joined him on the opposite side as George. 

“I didn’t think I would like the noises George made that much,” Sap mumbled as he curled his arm around Dream and shoving his face into the blonde’s back. "They sounded super genuine." 

"I did not realize I was this much of a sadist until tonight, I'm a little shocked," Dream said and reached for George trying to grab at his shirt. George rolled his eyes, flicked off the light and got underneath the covers with Dream's arm around him. “We might need to do this again,” Dream continued. 

"I know, I was worried about safewording but I never needed to, it felt amazing knowing George was enjoying it," Sapnap said, lifting his head from behind Dream so George could hear him better. 

"Falling into that subspace at the end was nice," George added, "I can't do it too often." 

"I'm glad you liked it Georgie, it was fun for us too," Dream whispered. 

"Hey, Dream?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you rub my back please?" 

"Sure," Dream followed the request and softly started rubbing circles into the shorter boy's back.

Sapnap squeezed and curled around Dream even more, wanting to feel as much as he could. Then he whispered, "George, that's pretty fucking gay dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I don’t think I’m going to stop here! In the beginning I just wanted this to be a one shot but i think I’m going to write more and add it to this fic. Though It’ll take me a while to update this fic, this chapter took me about a week and I was writing this basically the entire time, I’m going to do more stories similar to this one and put them here (all taking place in the same universe.) George was such a brat here, he almost reminded me of Dean Winchester for a moment which was weird, I haven’t written spn in who knows how long.
> 
> But I loved writing this fic so much, it was lovely. I like CNC but people rarely seem to do it correctly which sucks. This is the longest chapter I've written coming in at about 6.4k words, It took me forever to finish but I wanted to do it right. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Go follow me on twitter hoes (@SJaynotfound)


	3. Writing my head off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more fluffy dnf chapter that gives some set up to the next one! I definitely plan on writing more CNCs because the last one went over so well!

"Working on a new script I see?" Dream teased as he walked into George's dim room and sat down at his desk. George sat on his bed in the very corner of the room, computer light illuminating his face as he rolled his eyes. The room's walls were covered with soft yellow light from his lamp but it wasn’t enough to fill the room. 

"I am, this scene is a lot longer," George mumbled and finished typing a sentence quickly, his hands flying over the keys. "Maybe you should do some of the scripting, Mr. I totally didn't write fanfic as a preteen." 

"I never said it wasn't, Georgie," Dream, of course, found a way to sit in his boyfriend’s gaming chair wrong like the kid with ADHD he is. He put his legs across one of the arms and lounged on the chair. "I might write something, I liked the idea you came up with though.” 

He was thinking about writing something, maybe switching it up. Scripts really seemed to work for them, there was a clear plan so everyone knew what the line was without needing to stop and ask. 

"I suggested it and you and Sapnap spat out so many ideas I couldn't not make it a scene,” George remembered bringing this particular thing up and instantly they started spitballing new plans and things they could totally add later on. 

"How long is it going to last?" The length of the scene was something they all were a little worried about. 

"Probably all day, I'm going to order everything when I'm done writing," George looked back down and added another few notes. An all day scene was a little worrisome, but he had something to account for it. "This is a pretty cool one, we gotta cover the windows for it." 

"Or we could just not cover them and let anyone watch…" Dream teased. Of course he would add something like that to the conversation, the blonde gave him his best flirty eyes. 

George knew that fucking look. He rolled his eyes, "Though that would be good, I don't think Mrs. Hanley and her pomeranian would appreciate watching us do it in the living room." 

"No no she's into it, I bet-"

"Stop speaking," George snapped and glaring Dream down. 

Dream laughed at him as he finished adding another note to his doc. Eventually when George was too invested in fixing a sentence Dream groaned and squirmed, "So when will everything be ready?" 

"Probably early next week," George mumbled and eventually shut his laptop, that was enough writing for one day. Everyone was new to this so making things as clear as possible was better. George always found he could express himself better writing things down then attempting to say it out loud. 

"How's the script going?" 

"What is this? 100 and 1 questions?" George mumbled and Dream just whined in response.  _ He’s such a baby,  _ "Okay, the script is pretty good. I have just the aftercare and some other notes to write.” 

"I wanna read it!" Dream shouted but George was quick to shut it down. 

"Unless you want an angry Sapnap busting down your door I don't recommend it," George reminded me and started to get ready for bed. He slipped off the side of the bed and stretched his back, holy shit how long had he been writing? He knew he needed to sleep in something thinner, he would burn up almost instantly in this sweatshirt so he crossed the room to his wardrobe. 

“I can handle him, it’s just Sapnap,” Dream scoffed. George turned back from his closet and gave him a glance that screamed, ‘you sure about that?’ Sap could be the sweetest thing or your worst nightmare, no in between. 

“Okay fine I won’t read it before it’s ready, though I’m really excited for it,” Dream fumbled, but got out of his chair without falling into the floor… Again. 

“I can tell, you’ve been hounding me with questions,” The brunette mumbled as he pulled off his sweatshirt for a soft T-shirt to sleep in. He fixed his hair and fluffed it before closing the closet door. 

“Too many questions?” Dream sheepishly asked, sitting down on the edge of George's blue bed. 

“No no, it’s fine. I like you being interested in it, I’m just making fun of you.”

“Why?” Dream whined with a smile, he was giving his older boyfriend the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

“Because you’re a simp for me and I can,” George grinned and stood at the foot of the bed in front of Dream. The taller motioned for him to come closer and George complied. The blonde curled his hands around his back and pressed his face into the tallers stomach as George laughed, “I assume you want to sleep in here?” He combed the blonde hair with his fingers, letting his fingers graze his face. 

“Yes please, I’ve missed you,” Dream mumbled into his shirt, he was being a little childish but George didn’t care. 

“Sure but no funny business.” 

“No promises.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support on the last chapter! I loved writing it and I'm really glad people enjoyed it. This chapter was more transitional, I plan on getting on Chapter 4 very soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is most definitely going to be long) 
> 
> I posted this chapter first explaining how important consent is especially when doing something intense and dangerous like a CNC fantasy. Please, please do not do this unless you have planned everything, I mean down to the last detail because you can get hurt. Consent in the bedroom is so vital, please be careful. 
> 
> I am aware that this community (not exactly on ao3, mostly other place) is young and most young people (especially women and enbies) read fanfiction, even the nsfw kind. I feel like now more than ever abusive relationships, lack of consent, misinformation and emotional manipulation have become so normalized and it needs to end. I am so tired of that so I have tried to make my stories as consent based as I can because we need to start realizing how important it is. 
> 
> This next chapter will be what the 3 of them do on Saturday which should be fun! I already have a plan for it and I'm ready to write! 
> 
> You can follow me Twitter @SJaynotfound or join my discord server. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! If you have any further questions please let me know.


End file.
